


Dancing with the robotic devil

by InkyOverlord



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Slow Dancing, Swearing, freddy is an animatronic, freddy is mute, idk what im doing anymore, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyOverlord/pseuds/InkyOverlord
Summary: Mike didn't expect his night to go this way
Relationships: Freddy Fazbear/Mike Schmidt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 141





	Dancing with the robotic devil

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i lowkey ship it X) surprisingly there's little fics about them atleast with Freddy in his animatronic form
> 
> i guess this fic is a warm up for writing these two characters
> 
> hope you still like it

Another day, _ another death wish. _

He had come back again to this rotting hellhole,filled with demonic robots that want to stuff him into a suit like a turkey on thanksgiving.

And yet he still came back,when he could have easily just called it quits and left this dump but nope!

Mike brushed his brunette hair out of his face in frustration— _ god _ he was one fucked up human.

The bell rang indicating that his shift had now finally begun,he leaned back into his seat,a rusty squeak rolled out from his chair as he pulled up the tablet and began his search for the creeps.

China had obviously moved to the kitchen,at noted by the loud bangs of pots and pans,foxy was still in his cove– _ thank god _ ,though he raised some suspicion when he couldn’t seem to find Bonnie anywhere,not even at the doors.

This didn’t sit well with him,the only thing he could see in his tablet was Freddy,staring off blankly into nowhere.After doubling checking all the cameras he soon sighed in defeat and went to check the doors.

_ Nothing. _

Out of nowhere he heard something—or rather  _ someone. _

Someone was singing and not the type of song that is usually used at the pizzeria,no this song had some hint of a romantic tone in it.

Mike checks the tablet again seeing that Freddy was still on the stage but the large bear was indeed moving about,but still kept himself on the stage.

He scratched his head in confusion, _ what in the absolute world was this bear doing? _ He was somewhat tempted to check out for himself but then he quickly slapped that thought out of his mind— _ they were killers _ ,demonic little devil,no way was he gonna leave this area.

But then he found himself staring out the doorway,the song echoed through the hallway into his office,he was tempting— _ he knew it _ ,he knew how much he wanted to go out there.

God,he was  _ fucking _ crazy that’s for sure.

He sat up from his seat and peered out of the doors,being extra- _ fucking _ -cautions about any certain surprises.

Mike could make out the figure on the stage,Freddy seemed to be almost swaying to the rhythm of the song.He swallowed hard as he slowly began to take small footsteps down the hall,listening to every creak and shift around him. His body was pressed against the wall off the hallway,his feet firmly on the ground–just in case he needed to fucking book it.

He reaches the end of the hallway,his heart pounding in his ears as he stared at the empty tables and chairs.He glances up at the animatronic bear who didn’t seem to notice him yet.

For a robot that could probably crush his skull like a coconut,he sure did move so smoothly— say for a few twitchy joint movement which would’ve been from all the rust in his gears that had built up over the years..

The song eventually came to an end and Freddy came to a halt ,facing away from Mike,all that could be heard was a white static noise,the large bear turned his head towards Mike,his baby blue eyes staring into his soul.

Mike quickly backed off but still eyes the large robot,waiting for them to launch at him. But instead that didn’t happen—the two seem to just stare at each other for a bit.

This became less scary and more awkward...should he say something?

He was quickly brought back into reality when he saw that Freddy had his hand out towards him,almost asking for him to join,another song begun to play from Freddy as his ears twitched in anticipation.

Yeah—Mike did not trust that  _ one bit _ ,not unless he wants to expose himself to the others and get his face ripped off.

Freddy tilted his head,almost in a curious manner,still waiting for his response.

Mike bit his lip,really this is the first time he’s seen Freddy act this calm and neutral—it sorta intrigued him as well as terrified the shit outta him,he could easily turn back and hide in his office……..

But he had already come this far.

_ Fuck It _ ,he was gonna do it—even if he gets killed in the process.

He’s just glad he finished writing his will before he came to work.

He takes in a deep breath and steps into the party room,Freddy’s ears flickered upwards as if he was excited.Mike carefully checked his surroundings,including pirate cove for any of the others.

Seemed like it was only him and the bear.

He takes a few steps forward,his heart racing in anticipation as he got closer to the other.Mike climbed up to the stage,meeting face to face with Freddy.

Freddy towered over him,making feel incredibly anxious at what was about to happen next,the bear held out his hand closer to the human,Mike could just stare at the hand—he glanced at Freddy then back at the hand.

He hesitated placed his hand on the larger animatronic’s hand,Nothing happened for a bit until Freddy shifted his hand slightly so that his cartoon-y fingers interlocked with Mike’s. Confusion was all that Mike felt when he felt the antronic’s other hand gently graze his hips.

Mike shivered under the touch of the large bear,now he couldn’t escape being embraced by the robot.He watched as Freddy glance down at him,his blue eyes staring at him--which was definitely strange since his eye would turn black if he wanted to kill him.

Did this mean Freddy didn’t want him dead?

He somewhat found himself in denial at what was happening--did his wiring malfunction? This was not the same Freddy he knew a few nights ago.

Mike was jolted out of his thoughts when suddenly Freddy moved,swaying slightly--which cause Mike to panic slightly and in an attempt to keep up with Freddy,he accidently stepped on the bear’s large toes. He shot up a panicked look only to see Freddy’s calm--or rather blank glance at him,the bear slowed his dance,just enough for Mike to keep up,he glanced down at both of their feet as they soon moved to the beat of the song.

For a while it was just two dancing away into the night--Mike did eventually relax,carefully leaning into the bear’s metallic cool chest as the two swayed to the music.

_ This was crazy _ —he was pretty sure he was crazy,then again he didn’t actually mind this.

He pressed himself further into Freddy’s chest,hearing the musical radio inside of him hum the song,the music was soft and had little energy behind it,making it the perfect song for this occasion—Mike didn’t understand why Freddy was doing this out of the blue but he liked it,it helped rid of his tensed up mood he was always in.

Eventually Freddy removed the hand from Mike’s waist as he twirled the night guard around and gently dipped him,his face getting quite close--- _ too close _ to the nightguard’s.

He could smell the metallic rust that seem to escape out of the animatronic's mouth,along with the repulsive smell of oily pizza----Freddy was so close to him,so close that he could-------

Their moment was interrupted but the sound of a chime going off,the two pulled apart at the ringing--indicating that Mike’s shift was over.

Freddy released his grip on Mike,which made the night guard jump away slightly,he stared at the bear as his cheeks heated up at the sudden realization of what he did with the robot bear.Freddy merely stared at him which didn’t help at all.

“So..um” Mike spoke,his first time speaking to the bear,”i’ll see you tomorrow?”

He was crazy---he was now sure of it,he literally just danced with a killer robot and basically asked him like he was just a regular person.

Freddy lowered his ears and eyelids as he nodded,indicating a ‘yes’.

“Okay,um cool” He stuttered slightly,fixing up his cap.

The bear turned away and went back to his place on the stage,Freddy glanced back at the night guard for a brief moment,before looking back at nothing,his eyes closing for good.

Now it was just Mike all alone.

The animatronic stood there motionless,the faint light of the night almost made the bear somewhat angelic.

Right--the others were probably gonna come back,he needed to leave unless he want his guts filled with wires and gears,he stepped off the stage and quickly made his way into the hallway,heading straight towards the exit.

His mind was still reeling from the interaction—half of him wanted to believe he just happened to have a crazy drug trip at work,but he knew,he knew that this was real.

He pressed his hand against the cold handle,reminding him of Freddy’s cold hands,he pressed forward,opening the door to be greeted with a cool breeze of fresh air.

One thing he knew for sure was that tomorrow was going to be one hell of a surprise.

  
  



End file.
